


Please Come Home For Christmas

by MantaRae



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Sad Fluff, get ready for the happy-sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantaRae/pseuds/MantaRae
Summary: There'll be no more sorrow no grief and painAnd I'll be happy, happy once again





	Please Come Home For Christmas

Susie rather liked the cold. 

 

Of course, that didn’t stop her grumbling about it. Just because she liked the cold didn’t mean she liked not feeling her fingers. 

 

She walked around town, shoving her hands inside her pockets. The ground was covered in a sheet of snow, and the smell of hot chocolate and pine needles filled the air, calming any nerves she may have had. Christmas lights decorated many of the shops and buildings, and even the ‘stupid skeleton’ down the street decorated his house. 

 

All in all, Susie was fine with the holiday season, it was just...rather lonely in her opinion. 

 

But this year, she had a few more people to share her time with. She had Kris, she was starting to become friends with Noelle, and Ralsei and Lancer where her friends too. Susie was planning to go to the dark world and meet with them for Christmas. 

 

Lancer  _ was  _ king now, and seeing as though his father wasn’t the greatest (Susie herself had a four letter word and a three letter word in mind for the darkener), Susie thought it would be nice to visit him. And hey, Ralsei was pretty lonely too...

 

“Susie…?”

 

Susie was snapped out of her thoughts, but however, immediately recognized the voice. “Noelle! Hey! I wasn’t ex-”

 

She stopped. 

 

Noelle had her head down, she was trembling, but not from the cold. Susie noticed stray tears running down her face. 

 

“Noelle?” Susie stepped closer to her. “Hey...are you okay?”

 

_ Oh my God, Susie.  _ She thought to herself.  _ She’s obviously not okay, dammit.  _

 

Noelle shook her head. “H-he’s…” She couldn’t continue, covering her mouth with her hands, letting out soft sobs. Susie’s eyes widened. “I-I’m sorry...I just...I just-”

 

“Shh...hey…” Before Susie could say anymore, Noelle hugged Susie tightly, crying into her coat. Susie hesitated, her hands shaking. After a few moments she hugged back. She had no idea what to say. All the words she tried to speak became a lump in her throat that was hard to swallow.

 

“H-hey...I’m here. You can talk to me ya know?”

 

Noelle nodded, her body trembling. “I-I’m sorry,” she said in between sobs. “M-my...I can’t…” Susie waited patiently, rubbing circles in Noelle’s back in attempts to calm her. “M-my dad…he’s gone and I can’t...I should have…I was hoping he’d make it to C-Christmas b-but...” 

 

The monster sniffed, pulling away from Susie. “I-I’m sorry...you-you’re probably busy-” 

 

Susie had to process the information in her head. She knew Rudy was sick and had been in the hospital for quite some time. But, like almost everyone else, she thought he would eventually get better over time. 

 

“No, you...you don’t have to apologize.” Susie whispered, wiping the stray tears from Noelle’s cheeks.  “I mean, uh...I didn’t...I didn’t really know him that well but…” she paused, searching for the right words. “I know...I know it’s hard now. But…the only thing there is to do...is to make sure to live to the fullest, you know? Turn to the ones you love and just...try to pull through.”

 

Noelle sniffed, nodding sadly. Still, she smiled. “Y-you’re right...I-I…”

 

Her smile faltered, and Susie offered another hug. It was something she never really did...but Noelle needed it. 

 

Noelle hugged back, letting some more tears fall.

 

“Hey...” Susie began quietly. “We should probably go inside somewhere...I uh...don’t want you to get cold.”

 

Noelle didn’t answer, she only stayed in the embrace for a few moments. She calmed herself down, pulling away and wiping her eyes. 

 

“O-okay,” she started. “Let’s go...”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about Noelle's father dying...and I realized it was a pretty big possibility
> 
> And a huge opportunity to write some angst am I right lads or am I right lads
> 
> (I should REALLY wright some happy stuff soon...)


End file.
